Stones
by Snikitty
Summary: You miss Steven and want to meet him. Based on the game ORAS; Pokemon. Steven Stone x You, crappy summary, lol, I know but enjoy the story tho! :3 Steven is bae


**_I've been playing ORAS a lot lately and oh my god, Steven is such a hunk. I totally fell for the champ's charms. If you love Steven, then this story is for you. It's Steven x You! A story with fluff, you and the one and only Steven Stone! Review and favorite if you like it. Do tell me if you like Steven and want more of such stories :3 _**

* * *

><p>You've beaten the elite four and the champion Steven Stone. It's been a while since you met him and you really miss him. Steven isn't like any other person that you've met in your entire life. He's different and unique. He's one of a kind for you. The immense love for stones and steel type pokemon and his kindness just gets you. In fact, you really like him, more than just a friend but you're too afraid to let your feelings out. There isn't much age difference between you and him either and you're a champion too but something just keeps you from gathering the courage to confess your love towards him. Guess that's the fear of rejection.<p>

You go to the pokemon league to meet him because you know he'll be there for sure.

"Welcome back, I'm ready for a battle anytime!" says Sidney, the dark type trainer of elite four.

"Umm...no! I came here to meet Steven" you say to Sidney.

"Oh, okay, you can go on then" he says and the doors behind him open. You had to face the rest of the elite four who were itching to battle. Finally, you've reached the champion's room.

"Err...Steven?" you call for him, fidgeting.

"Hello champion!" he says and walks towards you.

"Hello, I guess you're thinking that I came to challenge you for a battle, right? Umm...but actually no." You say while getting nervous because you're afraid that you might be bothering him.

"Oh, well then..." before he could even finish, you ask "Are you busy?"

"No, I'm not. There aren't any challengers lately. Guess the elite four is handling them pretty well" he laughs. You let out a nervous laugh.

"If that's the case, would you mind...umm, err... like, would you go out with me?" You finally let the words out while your face turns scarlet red.

"Yeah! Why not?" Steven replies happily while noticing your blushing face.

"Yeah? Yeah! Let's go then! I've found this amazing mirage spot that I'm sure you'd love!" You say getting super excited.

"Can't wait!" he says cheerfully. You both go out and you use your eon flute to summon Latias.

"Get on Steven!" you say while getting on Latias.

"Yes" Steven replies and sits behind you on Latias.

"Latias, let's go to that amazing mirage spot we found for Steven!" you say and Latias agrees and you soar the skies with Steven. Once you've finally reached, you pet Latias on her head and say good bye. Latias flies away. Steven smiles.

"So, here we are!" You say

"Beautiful!" Steven exclaims

"I know, this cave has many stones in it and I figured you'd like it. Oh! And here's a little gift from me to you" you blush and hand over a pretty bag full of rare stones that took you forever to collect.

Steven looked awestruck and gladly accepted your gift. You could definitely tell that he was really happy.

"Wow, such rare and purely exquisite stones! Oh my, why did you have to take the trouble to give me this?" Steven inquired

You inhale softly and smile coming closer to him and you look him straight into his pale blue eyes. They always mesmerize you.

"Steven...you were always there to help me. You gave me things that I would have never expected to get from anyone. You would always cheer for me and you were the one who made me become who I am now. I just can't thank you enough. And... lately, I've been missing you. I've missed you a lot, in fact. I wasn't able to get you out of my mind." You finish by exhaling and turning away from him.

"Umm" Before Steven could even say something, you face towards him again,

"Well, don't you think this place is really pretty?" you ask him trying to clear the air. You notice that Steven comes a bit closer to you and your faces were mere inches away. You blush.

"Not as pretty..." Steven was about to finish his sentence but you interrupted him again.

"Not as pretty? Not as pretty as what?" You were sad because you thought Steven didn't like this little secret place that you found for HIM.

"Let me finish! It's is not as pretty as YOU" he says and you start blushing like crazy. The place was moonlit and the sky was starry. You're blush was purely obvious. Steven did notice it and slid his hands onto your waist and hugged you. He cupped your cheek and you stared into his captivating pale blue eyes with wonder. Then you felt his lips on yours. That brought shivers down your spine. You were startled and Steven understood that it was your first kiss, just like his. You started kissing him back. You both finally pulled apart but Steven looked unusual. He looked scared.

"Umm...I'm, umm... Sorry. I didn't mean too...umm, guess I'll just leave now" he stutters and starts to walk away. You hold his arm and stop him.

"Steven! No" that's what you said before pulling him into a kiss again. You wrapped one of your arms around his neck and the other was brushing his hair in the most loving way. After you both broke apart, you said "Steven, I love you!" and Steven couldn't believe what he heard. He belonged to the "shy type" and didn't let his feelings out easily which made it hard for him to show his love towards others. He loves you just as much as you love him.

"I love you too, (your name)" Steven says blushing. You couldn't have been more happier even if you tried. You both just hugged each other tightly never letting go. Latias flew near you and saw you and Steven hugging which made her smile. Latias sure was happy because she knows you got what you wanted. You winked at her and grinned grasping Steven even _(a/n: lol that rhymed!)_ harder.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ahh! Awie, Steven's so cute! Tell me what ya think. Want more? Then leave a review and fav :3<em>**

**_Love y'all, byeeee!_**


End file.
